


О партнерстве

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Past Tense, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Северус Снейп хочет начать бизнес.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	О партнерстве

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях. Ну, отчасти. Самую капельку.

Северус оглядел развалюху, которую именовал отчим домом, и выплюнул:

— Пиздец! — половица под его ногой согласно скрипнула. — Пиздец ебаный, — повторил Северус и от души топнул ногой.

Стоило просидеть два года в Азкабане, предаваясь несбыточным мечтам о собственности, которую можно продать, а на вырученные деньги оправданный, обвешанный орденами и поклонниками человек сможет основать бизнес, чтобы провалиться под пол.

— Тысяча хуев твоей подлой жопе, отец, — процедил Северус, выдергивая ногу из расщелины. Свет, что лился сквозь дыру в крыше, ясно дал понять: Снейп-старший был пускай и магглом, но слизеринцем до мозга костей, и оборудовал под домом Тайную комнату. — Лучше бы ты, пиздоглазое носатое хуйло, черепицу нормальную оплатил да предпочел обои краске, чем бухло прятать. Так-так, что здесь у нас…

Северус достал из тайника пыльную бутылку и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, дунул на этикетку. «1820» значилось там. Северус ощупал грудь, по вполне понятным причинам опасаясь за благополучие сердца. Нет, решительно нет, продавать такое — безрассудство, даже если речь идет о деле всей его зельеварческой жизни.

Как лучше распорядиться бутылкой и не причинит ли её содержимое вреда шаткому здоровью, Северус думал долго — около часа — и принял неизбежное.

— Люциус, — сказал он как можно мягче, протягивая драгоценное пойло, — я всегда считал тебя своим другом.

— Ебаный в рот Мерлин и все его тридцать жен, — мученически застонал Люциус. — Сколько?

— Сто, — развел руками Северус. — О, и надежда тебе не к лицу. Тысяч, дорогой мой друг, сто тысяч и ни галлеоном меньше.

Стоило отдать Люциусу должное — деловую хватку из него не выбили ни Азкабан, ни любвеобильный дементор, повадившийся рыскать подле их камер и заляпывать слюной пол. То есть Северус предполагал, что это была слюна, а не концентрат зацелованных душ, узнать наверняка он откровенно побаивался.

— ФОП, значится, оформлять не будем, — изрек Люциус, уже порядком набравшись. — Или ФОП — это в другой стране?.. А, один хуй. Почитал я на досуге, что правила изменили, налоговая, сука, теперь ходит только с проверками, а мы бухгалтерию будем вести по правильному, по-черному… Попутный ветер нам в жопы!

— Лучше бы не ветер, — с тоской заметил Северус. — Погоди-ка, любезный… Мы?

— Двое голых голозадых голодранца, — вероятно, Люциусу тоже не терпелось раздеться. После отбытия супруги и чада во Францию дом его опустел и порезвиться он мог исключительно с домовиком, — обязаны держаться вместе! А бабки раздобудем, не ссы. Если я скажу о богатеньком, молоденьком и благодарном по гроб жизни мудаке, о ком ты подумаешь?

— Поттер, — догадался Северус. — Блядь. Ну, вываливай свой… Я про хитровыебаный план, но это тоже вываливай. Всяко лучше нихуя.

Следующим утром Северус выглядел хуже, чем пресловутое «нихуя» его делового партнера. Сдал бедняга, усох — ничего не поделаешь. Северус и сам за ночь усох, постарел и поседел, выслушивая сбивчивые признания пьяного вдрызг павлина, чей хозяин самым наглым образом уснул.

— О, погибаю… — как и было оговорено, Северус рухнул наземь и схватился за живот, только завидев приближающегося Поттера. — О, смерть моя уже близко… Что же ты, Нагини-хуегини, змея-хуезмея, не добила?.. 

Поттер, предсказуемый до геморроя и благородный до простатита, оттолкнул зазевавшуюся невесту, упал перед ним на колени и заголосил:

— И ради этого я два года ебался с министром?! Ради этого жопу рвал, чтобы ты помер у меня глазах? — Северус застонал еще громче. — Пидор старый, ну ты чего? Тебе что-то нужно? То есть, профессор Старый пидор, сэр!

— Денег, — взмолился «пидор». — Сто тысяч галеонов…

Одного не учли заговорщики — ветра. Ветер гулял у Поттера не только в голове, но и в заднице, и дул он с такой силой, что больше походил на ураган.

— Я купил помещение, купил оборудование, купил унитаз, — бубнил Поттер, затаскивая упившихся до состояния «я хочу, чтобы Волдеморт напялил съедобные кружевные стринги» бывших Упивающихся в камин. — Всё бабло проебал под чистую, невеста меня бросила, ну и похуй, зато какие у нас теперь полотенчики, да еще и оптом… Кто же знал, что быть партнерами — это так охуенно, блядь?

— А это, ебать вас и колотить, тоже охуенно?! — взвизгнул Северус, когда встал, отряхнулся и увидел разъебанную, аки его многострадальный зад после Оргии, стену. Рядом с ней копошился чумазый Лонгботтом, возя лопаткой по внушительной дыре.

— Нет, что вы, это несущая стена, — растерялся Поттер. — Охуенно другое. Мы её немного расхуярили, чтобы просторнее было. Вы не подумайте, сейчас Невилл вернет, как было. Он у нас теперь маляр-штукатур, ебнет пару раз - и весь пиздец в порядке. Гермиона — подрядчик, хуй знает, что это, но пригодится. Рон взялся проводку чинить и… Ебушки-воробушки, совсем забыл сказать. Джордж немного окрысился и заказал вместо котлов ночные горшки. Внешний вид посуды ведь не влияет на качество говна в ней?

— Вот и проверим, — раздалось за их спинами. Пошатываясь, Люциус добрел до Северуса и оперся о его плечо. — Я вам так скажу, говнецо — основа зельеварения. Вторсырье и все дела. Экологию, партнеры мои ебанутые, надо беречь.

Северус мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Партнеры… — протянул он, в свою очередь приваливаясь к плечу Поттера, чтобы стать начинкой самого ебанутого из человеческих бутербродов. — Как много в этом слове.


End file.
